Community Service
by Satan Abraham
Summary: If 'community service' always resulted in this, Mondo Oowada might not mind it so much. [tsumondo] [oneshot] [non/pre-despair]


Mondo Oowada was really hating 'community service.'

It wasn't even real community service hours he was putting in – it was because they were sick of him in detention, or something, but either way he was stuck weeding the outside garden. Why they had a stupid outside garden when they had the greenhouse up on the fifth floor was beyond him, but he was just the stupid gardener for the day.

And probably the next four.

He muttered a curse under his breath and wiped sweat away from his forehead, swearing again. He'd had to headband his hair back – it had sucked, too, because he'd just finished his hair when Ishimaru came knocking to tell him that he had to spend his Saturday weeding instead of out on his bike.

Which was, in Mondo Oowada's mind, utter bullshit.

He swore again, just because it felt good to do so. He was pretty sure he'd been pulling up a shit-ton of flowers along with the weeds, but, honestly, he didn't really care if half of the weeds in the pile were tulips or whatever.

He threw another handful of weeds (plus a few daisies and tulips) over his shoulder which was, to his surprise, met with a shriek.

He turned to face Mikan Tsumiki, who was now covered in dirt and weeds. One of the daisies had landed pretty perfectly in her hair.

"Oh, shit," he muttered. "Uh! Sorry!"

She looked like she might cry, but instead brushed dirt out of her eyes and bent down to help him.

She bent over to far and went headfirst into the flowerbed, skirt falling around her stomach and only-panty-covered ass in the air.

Mondo Oowada panicked. He grabbed his jacket, which was a few feet away under a pile of dirt and weeds, and threw it over her. She squeaked a little and he didn't know if he was supposed to right her or wait for her to get up herself or just pretend that this whole thing had never happened, tell administration to fuck off, and go out on his bike.

He decided on option four, which was not-so-silently freak out and wave his arms around a bit until she got upright and tugged her skirt back down. Her face was flaming red. He was fairly certain that his was as well. "I'm so sorry, oh no, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," he said. He swallowed and looked to the side.

"I'll help you finish this up, I've ruined it."

"Nah, fuck it," Mondo said, then wondered if he should be swearing around a girl so fragile-looking as this. He was so hyper-aware of what he was doing and still couldn't manage to keep his voice from raising as he kept talking. "Let's beat it. Let's go."

"Go… where?"

Oh, fuck.

"U-uh," he said. "Where do you want to go?"

He leaned forward as he said this, hands clenched into fists at his sides, and teeth bared in what he hoped was a smile but looked more like a scowl. Her eyes widened. "U-uh," she said, repeating what he'd said. "I don't…. I don't…"

"Come on! We can- I don't know, let's just go!"

If he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't exactly sure why he was trying to get Mikan Tsumiki to go on this spontaneous, 'community service' avoiding date with him, but now that his mind was set on it, he wanted it, god damn it.

He stood up and grabbed her hand, yanking her up after him with probably more force than was necessary. She squeaked a little and he let go of her immediately. "Sorry!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it's okay-"

"No-"

"It's-"

"Okay!" Mondo shouted, more because they weren't getting anything through than anything else. He grimaced. "Uh. Sorry."

"So, where are we going?" she asked, more than a little meek.

"Uh," Mondo paused. "Let's just go on a walk or something, I don't know."

"Okay," she said. They headed off away from the school, walking a good half a foot apart. Mondo had his hands in his pockets, Tsumiki had his jacket over one arm. "Do you want this back?"

"Nah," he said, unsuccessfully trying to sound nonchalant. It was silent. "So, uh, you're a nurse."

"Yes," she said. A gleam in her eyes that he hadn't seen before surfaced as she started talking about medicine and shots and bandages and all other sorts of nurse-y stuff that Mondo knew absolutely nothing about. He listened, though, drawing closer to her and watching her talk. There was something revitalizing about watching someone talk about their passion, and Mikan Tsumiki certainly seemed passionate about nursing.

He smiled a little. She was talking faster now, using her hands and brushing hair away from her face periodically. She noticed him watching her and stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be so bored."

"Nah," he said. "It's fine. 's nice, to hear you talk all happy."

"R-really?" she asked. He nodded, and she looked at the ground, smiling and blushing a little.

He thought it was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen. He'd never paid much attention to her, but during this small amount of time, it was almost like he'd latched on emotionally, somehow.

He looked the other way, trying to hide his blush.

"You're a gang leader?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said. "Me and my gang, riding around, best thing ever, really."

"Do you get hurt a lot?"

He gave a half-shrug. "Eh, I dunno, a few scratches and bruises here and there. Nothing big."

"I can… I can patch you up, if you want," she said. She looked nervous. Now he was nervous again. Fuck. "I mean, if you want someone like me helping you out. But nursing is really the only thing I can do."

"That'd be cool," he said. Maybe his voice was a little snappish, but he was trying not to get loud or emotional. Either way, she didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was used to people talking to her like that.

Great, now he was mad, too.

They walked in silence for a little bit. By now they were walking right next to each other, brushing against each other a little bit. Mondo wasn't quite sure what had happened along the way, but he only felt a little nervous around her now. A little nervous being he still blushed whenever he thought about being on a walk with her too much, but he was fairly confident that he wouldn't scream her away.

Eventually, they turned back, Mondo wondering if he should try and avoid authority or punch authority in the face. "I'll walk you back to your room. If you want," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She blushed a little.

"T-thank you," she said. "If you really want to."

"Yeah," Mondo said, almost too quickly. Thankfully, there was nobody waiting to make him go back to weeding, so he was able to walk her back to her room in peace. They awkwardly hovered around the door before Mondo realized that he should maybe say something or kiss her or something, so he cleared his throat. "We could do that again."

"Yeah."

Face bright red, he kissed her on the cheek and walked away quickly, face burning and hands shoved so deep in his pockets that he thought he might rip the seams out.

If community service always resulted in that, he thought he might not mind it.

* * *

**This was requested by a user on Tumblr, who wanted another tsumondo, and this is like Ishiamru/Fukawa in the way that. I've written it so many times that I've started to ship it myself, because they are adorable, so here we go!**


End file.
